The Chaos Warriors
by Kirby-AnimeMangaand Game Fan
Summary: The sun in dreamland is rising but not as usual
1. the Black sun saga begins

The Chaos Warriors  
  
  
By Kirby  
  
Chapter one: the day the sun turned black  
  
Narrator: mysterious voice  
Kirby: Kirby  
Helper: helper  
Curbo: Curbo  
Waddle Dee: waddle Dee  
Chaos knight 1: kuuentat  
  
N: One morning the hero of dreamland (Kirby, not anyone else) was waking up when he looked out the window and noticed something unusual. The sun was rising as always, but it had turned jet black  
K: Well, there goes theater day, I was gonna check out my new movie (see Kirby home video day) but I guess I have to sort this out first. Maybe it won't take long and I can at least see scene 2.  
N: and he rushes off toward the forest, the first step of the way  
K: are you narrating my life?  
N: yeah  
K: well let's just keep in mind 2 things. 1 is that I don't even know where you are so don't annoy me and 2 no one knows what will happen except you so keep quite. I don't even know what happens next.  
N: ok  
K: well I don't know who can help me out now. Waddles was just captured by aliens (what're the chances of that?)  
WD: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
K: kine was eaten, gooey was sent to work in a toy factory, pitch and coo were caught, Chu Chu met someone, Rick died of old age, Adeline got a job as an artist, ribbon was promoted and king dedede was killed on Halloween by Mario because he dressed up as his favorite villain (guess who it was).  
H: I'll help  
K: where'd you come from?  
H: those seemingly harmless bushes over there  
K: ok. You're hired  
  
N: Helper is one of the little brothers of waddle Dee. He can help in difficult situations and learns moves in battles. When he is very damaged he can use one new technique, tidal flare blast. When he starts he knows one move which sends an electric surge through the opponent.  
  
Helper joins your cause!  
  
H: here, let me teach you how to fight.  
K: I know how to fight  
H: in all the games they do it  
K: this isn't a game  
H: oh  
N: and together they walk of to the woods  
  
(In the woods)  
  
H: is that thingy over there with the motorcycle parked next to it a cabin?  
K: Yes. Lets go check it out  
N: and they walk into the cabin  
  
(In the cabin)   
N: Our heroes walk in to find a Kirby jumping up and down trying to reach a container  
C: Can't reach  
H: what's up?  
C: well, ya see I was riding my motorcycle through the woods when I noticed I was low on gas so I went to the cabin where I usually keep my gas and there's only one can left and I've been trying to reach it but I can't.  
K: I'll help  
N: and with that Kirby flies up and grabs the can  
C: thanks  
  
  
Curbo joined your cause!  
  
Curbo is an aqua blue girl Kirby who can ride a motorcycle. Her usual attack is making her opponent road kill and her near death attack is she summons a giant wheel that really hurts the enemies.   
  
  
(Out of the cabin)  
  
C: where are we heading?  
K: That clearing over there  
C: hop on. Since we're a team we gotta travel together.  
H: Helper think curbo pretty.  
C: thanks I guess  
N: and they ride of to the clearing  
  
(In the clearing)  
  
Ku: I've been waiting to battle you twerps  
H: yay! My first battle!  
C: bring it on  
N: curbo goes charging at the knight at 100 mph! But kuuentat throws up his leaf shield and reflects the attack sending curbo who flies into Kirby into a tree paralyzing them both!   
H: I'll get you!  
N: helper uses his electric move but it reflects against helper!  
H: That's it now I'm mad. TIDAL FLARE BLAST!  
N: a giant fireball flies across the clearing destroying the chaos knight leaving only the small jewel he dropped. Kirby and curbo are now able to move.  
C: Nice job  
H: thanks I guess. Hey! I learned leaf shield!  
N: Kirby walks over and picks up the jewel  
K: what's This?  
C: dunno. Guess we'll just have to find out!  
N: and our heroes are walking toward the next area, the volcano 


	2. who're you

Chapter 2: who're you?  
  
  
  
Same as before  
Diablo: Diablo  
Chaos Knight 2: Tyrantair  
  
  
  
N: The three heroes are now riding down the inside of the volcano (which fortunately has a ramp down the inside).   
Babump Varooooom  
N: all of a sudden helper gets thrown up in the air  
C: I guess I need a bit of work on my driving  
K: never mind that. Just go get helper. I thought I saw him land at the top of the mountain.  
  
  
(Top of the mountain)  
  
  
H: HELP!  
C & K: we're coming we're coming!  
N: A dragon flies down and safely drops helper.  
K: Who're you?  
D: I'm Diablo. Can you help me? Ya see that flute over there. I dropped it and if I fly down there my wings will get singed. Can you get in for me?  
H: sure  
N: helper uses his electric move and grabs the flute with the lightning  
H: I learned lightning formation!  
D: Thanks  
  
  
Diablo joined your cause!  
  
Diablo is a jet-black dragon. His start move is shooting a beam of water and his finishing move is summoning an element of choice to hurt the enemy.  
  
  
K: curbo and I will take the left path. You and Diablo take the right path. We'll meet at the hole over there. Got it?  
All: yup  
  
(Right path)  
  
  
H: hey Diablo. What's that?   
N: Diablo picks up an up-power drink  
  
(At hole)  
  
K & C: we had a safe ride. How about you?  
H: Diablo found a up-power drink  
C: that's good but we've got a visitor.  
T: now I shall destroy you!  
N: helper throws up a leaf shield but it gets burnt so he uses his lightning formation to throw up a lightning shield right before Diablo used his water move  
  
D: what did you do that for?  
H: you'll see  
N: helper turns his shield into a net a puts it over Tyrantair and Tyrantair disintegrates into a diamond which Kirby picks up.  
K: that was fun but while you were battling I heard a noise from down the hole.  
C: let's go check it out! 


	3. I won?(note his name is MILTON not dindo...

Chapter 3: I won?  
  
  
Same as before  
Terra: Terra   
Professor: dr. gumdrop  
Chaos knight 3: milton  
  
  
  
N: we once again find our heroes in the volcano, except this time they're   
falling down a seemingly   
endless hole. Helper lands on a small ledge only to get caught in a shower of   
rocks.  
H: I ow learned ow rockslide OW!  
N: as they are falling down, Diablo notices a door on the wall and reads the   
inscription over it  
D: it says Dr. gumdrop: professor of knowing everything. Lets check it out.the   
door.  
P: no  
C: than what?  
P: that voice  
C: it follows us around  
P: oh. I'll get the door  
N: opens the door  
T: have you seen this guy called Kirby? I want to duel him  
P: he's right over there  
T: I must duel you Kirby  
N: terra tosses Kirby a sword  
K: wha?  
C: too late.  
N: terra charges at Kirby. Terra jumps at Kirby. Kirby trips. Terra goes over   
Kirby. Terra crashes   
into bookshelf. Books fall on terra.  
K: okay. Can you help us?  
K: we need to get the omega jewels to turn the sun back from the way that   
someone made it  
T: I thought you did that  
K: why would I do that? I'm the hero in this story!  
  
Terra is a green merc Kirby. She is a descendant of the sword magess. She uses   
her sword as a start   
move and terra force is her finishing move.  
  
Terra joined your cause!  
  
T: let's go  
  
(Bottom of hole)   
  
C: I thought we would never get here  
N: a giant rock monster appears  
K: lets just get this over with. Everyone use your special  
K: Kirby bomb!  
H: Tidal Flare Blast!  
C: Giant wheel crush!  
D: Water explosion!  
T: Terra Force!  
N: dindoshin is destroyed and Kirby walks over and picks up a jewel  
H: that was fun  
All except h: ()_()*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MORE COMING SOON!!! 


	4. Kirby: Master Of Time?

Kirby: Master Of Time?  
  
1 Same as before  
  
Ck4: model1  
  
K: mot: Kirby  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 N: once again our heroes… Hey who took my script? Now I can't say anything but the obvious!  
  
All: good!  
  
N: well I can say this! Terra is teaching Kirby how to sword fight, curbo is showing helper how to ride a motorcycle and Diablo is playing his flute.  
  
K: engarde, touché and WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
N: Kirby falls down a hole  
  
T&C: hehehe  
  
N: what?  
  
T&C: we knew that would happen  
  
N: you stole my script!  
  
(bottom of hole(after chase))  
  
k: hey guys look what I found!  
  
H: what is that?  
  
K: I don't know but it came with instructions  
  
I: kmot for Kirby only. Use 3 power orbs with this. Comes with 3 power orbs  
  
H: that means you can use it twice!  
  
K: only once helper  
  
H: no twice! We got one orb from each battle as well as the omega jewels  
  
K: oh  
  
D: cool but we got company  
  
M: I shall crush you!  
  
K: no you shall not  
  
N: and with that Kirby jumps into the kmot and out comes as… Kirby: Master Of Time!(he comes out as a gold Kirby with a sword sized key)  
  
K: I am Kirby and in the name of the moon I shall punish you!  
  
D: what?  
  
K: oops wrong line. I am the master of time and you shall regret the day you crossed my path! Time portal ignite!  
  
N: a giant portal appears and model1 disappears dropping the jewel and the orb. Kirby grabs the jewel and helper grabs the orb.  
  
K: apparently I can stay like this until I'm very damadged  
  
T: cool 


	5. danger!

Kirby master of time: so, what are we doing here again?  
H: omega jewels  
C: right  
T: well come on lets go!  
N: we join in as our heroes are adventuring through a junkyard to find the next jewel. All of a sudden kirby goes normal again.  
K: hey, what's this? I'm normal again! Ooh whats that?  
N: kirby has found the broom of doom. It is the secret weapon of all star warriors.  
T: no fair!  
C: How come we don't have any cool stuff?  
Mysterious voice: mmph mmph mmphphm  
H: whuzzat?  
K: it's over there! Letsgosee!  
N: they get to an area with a puddle with what looked like three mini kirby dolls upside down. One was amber, another was purple and the final one was silver. Helper, Curbo and terra each pull one out.  
Nova: terra!  
Starr: Curbo!  
Tina: who're you?  
K: put down my lil sis helper!  
H: ok.  
T: hey kirby  
K: hey Tina. By the way, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN A GARBAGE DUMP!  
T: looking for you!  
N: for those of you who don't know, kirby and Tina are related and Starr, nova, curbo, terra are also related. Helper has a big family, but lets stay outta that, shall we?  
H: HEY!  
C: so, as I was saying, why does kirby get all the weapons?  
Te: Yeah!  
N, S: that's why we're here! Cept Tina the clutz...  
Ti: HEY!  
N, S: as we were saying, Tina dropped Kirby's stuff but he apparently has already found it.  
N: all of a sudden a huge red and gold flash appears in the west sector of the dump.  
H: wuzzat?  
S: well we should go investigate, but first here's your stuff!  
  
Terra got ultra sword!  
Curbo got motocross viper!  
  
Over in west sector  
  
D: so that's where it came from!  
N: a tournament...  
S: is being held...  
Ti: in a junkyard?  
K: I'm guessing for safety reasons, right?  
H: right  
Announcer dude: the gerudo girl has downed musashi!  
Audience: WOW!  
K: I think I might have a clue on whom this girl is. Whoever you are, I challenge you!  
Girl: you don't know what you're up against puffball!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Due to unnecessary space, nova will be giving details, because the narrator has retired  
Narrator: bye byes!  
N: that person looks cool, but evil. She has blue hair and golden eyes, but she's keeping the rest of her face hidden behind a scarf. A good technique for staying under cover I would say.  
D: I'll set up a camera so you guys can see the fight, ok?  
S: k.  
N: as the battle starts, the gerudo girl pulls out 2 swords from at her sides. Kirby runs at her, trying to deflect the attack. But instead the girl tosses her swords in the air, pulls out a bow, shoots kirby, puts her bow away AND catches the swords.  
She is amazin'! Afterward we see kirby all the way at the other end of the arena. He pulls out his broom and starts toward the girl swiftly. She runs runs toward kirby, pulling out what people call her secret weapon.  
K: It's a pan! The dadefar! I knew it was her! I shall get revenge for all the boys you have embarrassed!  
Girl: you finally found out! I thought you'd never guess! But it's too late!  
C&T: who is she? Does she know kirby?  
(N: for those who didn't know, terra and Curbo each have a major crush on kirby)  
H: her name's jyuachipeach, but everyone calls her JP. Yes she knows kirby; no they don't like like each other. I know this cause she, kirbs and I all go to the same school.  
C&T: we wanna go to that school toooooooooooooooooooooo...  
T: you just HAD to start them up again didn't you?  
N: Yeah!  
S: didn't you!  
D: back to the battle!  
N: as JP and kirby are running toward each other, JP stops and sticks out  
her pan.  
K: you got that from Fay! You think you can trick me?  
N: just before kirby runs into the pan, he sticks his broom into the ground catapulting him over the pan  
J: yes!  
N: as kirby is being flung over jp, she tosses her swords in the air, pulls out a bow, shoots kirby, puts her bow away AND catches the swords AND hits kirby with the pan! Kirby is knocked out!  
J: boo yah!  
Dekustar: 2 days later  
  
K: huh? where am I?  
J: you got knocked out after our battle.  
C&T: KIRBY! ARE YOU OKAY?  
K: yeah sure. just hungry.  
everyone faints anime style  
C&K: ::rush to phone::  
doorbell: ding dong!  
delivery boy: fresh okonoyamiki!  
T&S&N: fresh okonomawhat?  
K: okonoyamiki=japanese pizza.  
( yes i do read ranma)  
D: how did you not know that, baka?  
C&T: baka?  
K: Baka=Idiot  
H: hey! guys!  
S: are you calling me an idiot?!  
H: hello? guys?  
D: yes!  
H: HELLOOOOOOO! LOOK AT ME!!!  
all: what?  
H: The omega radar is off the scanner! 4 jewels are moving toward the camp!  
K: WHAT! ok! I'm fine! let's go!  
JP: I'm coming too!  
Musashi: yes. me too. I can learn much from you.  
jp: what he said!  
K; why?  
JP: we don't want you to get all the glory! 


End file.
